


First Kiss

by little_werewolf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of kisses and pies. Or how Jack Zimmermann finally told his anxiety to bugger off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muse_in_absentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_in_absentia/gifts).



> This fic is for my amazing friend [muse_in_absentia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_in_absentia), who I thought deserved a little pick me up. Also, hello new fandom! Welcome to my head Jack, please be nice yeah? ;)

“Jack?” Jack looked up as he heard the knock on his door, followed by the faint sound of Bittle’s voice coming from behind it.

Graduation was officially over, and Jack had finished packing his last belongings a while ago. This was going to be his last night at the Haus, and everyone had decided that they should spend it all together. Nothing big or fancy was planned, just some food (where he hoped that some of Bittle’s pies would be included that he had seen being baked that morning) and drinks. From tomorrow on, they would be all going different ways, tonight was about forgetting about that.

He hadn’t been able to join the others downstairs just yet. During the last hour Jack had simply sat on his bed, looking around his now empty room. It was weird, not coming back next year, not seeing Bittle every day.

“Jack? If you are not going to answer me soon, I am going to come in. Or I’ll send Shitty in, he has seen you in any kind of state, he won’t mind,” Jack turned his gaze back towards the door as he remembered that Bittle had asked for him a moment ago, and had still not given up.

“You can come in Bittle,” Jack called out after a moment, taking in a deep breath so that he at least looked a little bit more composed.

The door opened a second later with Bittle’s head appearing around the corner of it. He was smiling shyly, cheeks flushed as he stepped inside, closing the door immediately behind him again. Jack couldn’t stop himself from smiling back, feeling a small grin tug at the corner of his lips as he saw that Bittle was holding a plate with a piece of pie on top.

“I was going to come down in a moment,” Jack said, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

“I know, but they are like hawks down there, as if I would ever stop baking,” Bittle said, rolling his eyes and mock exasperation. “So I thought I’d bring you a piece, just in case you weren’t. Or everyone was going to try and eat it all before you came,” he continued, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder what seemed to be making Bittle so nervous that he had started babbling again.

“Thanks Bittle,” Jack said sincerely, his voice warm and composed as Bittle sat down next to him. He reached out for the offered and plate and fork, immediately helping himself to a large forkful of pie. He hummed at the taste of the pie, feeling his chest tighten for a moment. He was really going to miss these. Bittle.

“This is really good Bittle,” Jack said as he finally managed to find his voice again.

Bittle just grinned back at him, looking so pleased and happy that Jack couldn’t stop himself to reach out and ruffle gently through the younger man’s hair. “Don’t forget to keep eating your protein Bittle,” he murmured with a soft tease.

The reaction that he got to his tease, was not the one he had expected.

It only seemed to take a mere matter of seconds, before Jack found himself with an armful of Bittle. For a moment Jack just sat there in shock. He then carefully put his plate on the empty beside table, before carefully and tentatively wrapping his arms around Bittle.

“Hey, I am sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry,” Jack said helplessly, not knowing what else he could do or say.

“I am going to miss you,” Bittle murmured, voice muffled against Jack’s chest, clearly crying.

Jack had made Bittle cry.

He was slowly losing count of the number of times he had probably made Bittle cry over the last two years. No one made Bittle cry, especially not him.

Jack stared over at the wall, trying his hardest not to find something that would give him the opportunity to run. He could do this. He owed it to Bittle.

“I’ll miss you too Bittle,” he replied, his voice a bare whisper as he looked back down at Bittle. “But, I’ll just be an hour away. And I’ll get you guys tickets for the games. I’ll still be there.”

Bittle pulled his head back to look up at him with large wet eyes, making Jack swallow from the emotions rushing through him. He could feel his anxiety grow as well, but the urge and need to comfort Bittle was bigger right now. So he did what his anxiety had stopped him from doing the whole last year. Jack leant down and kissed Bittle.

The kiss wasn’t perfect, like they were in those old movies he watched, but it was enough for Jack. And apparently it seemed to be enough for Bittle too, because he wasn’t pulling back.

They only pulled apart as the loud noise of people cheering downstairs could be heard, followed by very loud music. Both of them looked at another, chuckling softly and Jack leant forward to rest his forehead against Bittle’s.

“I guess we should be heading downstairs,” Jack murmured, groaning softly as he heard the chanting of ‘drink! drink! drink!’ coming from downstairs.

“Yeah I guess,” Bittle replied reluctantly. Jack reached up to put his hand gently on Bittle’s cheek, his thumb caressing slowly over the soft skin.

“We’ll…” Jack paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, “continue this later, okay?” He needed to be sure that Bittle wanted this, and that there was not any kind of miscommunication going on.

Bittle stared back at him for a moment, a broad grin slowly growing across his face. “Okay,” he replied, and Jack laughed as Bittle kissed him again, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bed.

“I am coming,” Jack laughed, not being able to stop the broad smile on growing on his face. He didn’t even realise that they were still holding hands by the time that they reached the living room. Everyone turned to look at them, and Jack felt his anxiety knock at the back of his mind.

“Well, damn time too,” Shitty said with a broad smile, and Jack could feel himself relax instantly. He grinned down at Bittle and then let himself be dragged over on to the couch with him. 

Jack kept his arm wrapped around Bittle’s shoulders for the rest of the night.


End file.
